Arcade Star Dahlia (Adventures)
Arcade Star Dahlia is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Arcade in the Battle Frontier in the Sinnoh region. Appearance Dahlia, a young woman, has blue eyes and black hair with yellow hair pins. She wears a yellow top with long sleeves, a navel piercing, blue jeans and yellow high heels. Dahlia also has trimmed, sparkling nails. Personality Dahlia is a polite young woman, who is dubbed as the "roulette goddess", and hums a song about the game. She sometimes tells the spanish sentence "Que sera?", which means "What will it be?" Biography Platinum arc Dahlia was at Battle Zone, as a new plot was unfolding.PT001: Leaping Past Lopunny Palmer welcomed Argenta, Thorton and Dahlia. He reminded them that the challengers would be arriving to the Battle Zone, and dispatched them to their posts at the Battle Hall, Battle Factory and Battle Arcade.PT002: Deprogramming Porygon-Z Looker and Platinum remembered Dahlia, due to her powerful status, for she was connected to the rest of the Frontier Brains, as well as the Elite Four and Gym Leaders of Sinnoh region.PT005: Clobbering Claydol Dahlia was at the Battle Arcade, humming the tune of the roulette song. She was a bit disappointed that nobody had told her about the challenger, Platinum, who won the 17th battle, and noted she had to face her soon, as a Frontier Brain.PT006: Interrupting Ivysaur Dahlia continued dancing and humming the song. Suddenly, an earthquake occured, which prevented Platinum from tapping the button to stop the roulette. Thus, Dahlia earned the right to do it herself, and pressed the button. The result was an icon that Platinum didn't see before. Dahlia explained this time, she and Platinum would swap their Pokémon before the battle, which surprised Platinum.PT007: Tackling Togekiss Dahlia continued humming the roulette song, while Platinum was still shocked that she was forced to swap her Pokémon. Still, Platinum reminded herself that she had to defeat Dahlia to get information about the Distortion World. The match started, as Dahlia sent Lopunny against Platinum's Togekiss. Platinum went to have Togekiss attack, but she stopped, upon seeing Lopunny's terrified face. Dahlia took the moment to have Lopunny use Focus Blast, and noted how strange it was for both the trainer and Pokémon to be nervous. Still, she swore to use the moment to her advantage. Platinum, however, resolved herself to win the fight to rescue the two bodyguards - Paka and Uji - and asked of her Pokémon - Rapidash, Lopunny and Empoleon - not to hold back, as she needed strong Pokémon to take on that mission, to which the Pokémon agreed.PT008: Exit Empoleon Platinum's Medicham defeated Dahlia's Rapidash. The two sides were exhausted, and Dahlia congratulated Platinum. She admitted she didn't know if Platinum could defeat her, but the doubt was removed the moment Platinum's determination had returned. To reward her, Dahlia gave the print of the Battle Arcade on her VS. Recorder. She also let Platinum ask her a question, to which Platinum wanted to know more about the Distortion World. Dahlia explained it was on the other side of the world, where everything was distorted. Platinum was surprised to hear it was on the other side, while Dahlia admitted that was all she knew, for nobody knew how to reach it. Platinum became disappointed, but Dahlia had an idea.PT009: Cooling Off Heatran Dahlia told Platinum that she spoke with a Frontier Brain a week ago about the Distortion World. They went to a screen, where they contacted Thorton. Thorton noted that someone was with Dahlia, as he introduced a new device. Suddenly, he was visited by Palmer and Argenta, who asked him about the machine. Suddenly, the connection was severed. Dahlia apologized to Platinum she couldn't be much help, but Platium thanked her, as she was going to challenge him at the Battle Factory anyway. Dahlia wished her luck, as Platinum went off.PT010: Softening Up Kakuna Due to her defeat, Dahlia decided to take a break and start her training with her Pokémon.PT011: Uprooting Seedot Dahlia and Argenta came to the Battle Tower, and were exhausted from taking on so many challenges. The two noticed the machine was in working order, but Argenta wondered how will they follow it, since it could easily be stopped by the electromagnetic fields. Riley stated he could use the aura to clear the electromagnetic fields. As the two women were exhausted, Palmer let them have rest instead of taking them on the mission.PT016: The Final Dimensional Duel II Argenta and Dahlia bid farewell to Palmer and the rest of the group. They promised to look after the Battle Frontier, as well as Buck and Looker, while they were away.PT017: The Final Dimensional Duel III Pokémon On hand Temporary Gallery Dahlia PKMNAdventures.jpg References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Frontier Brains Category:Female characters